weapon x
by makelifetakethelemonsback123
Summary: Logan asks about the other weapon x 's he has Nick fury go after the only survivors...who aren't exactly what they expected. Set about ten minutes into x23 to however long I want. WARNING EXTREMELY CRAZY PYRO AMONG OTHER CHARACTERS. DOESN'T FOLLOW THE PLOT OF EVOLUTION. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

a.n. this is my version of xmen evolution starting from about 10 minutes into x23 to as long as I want. this is just like a prologue thing. future chapters will be longer.  
disclaimer don't own anything...

'and the others, the other 22?' the golden haired docter bit her lip. wolverine growled, and she flinched slightly. ' three survived...' his knives slid out. ' only three?!' she let out a squeak. ' yes! pleasedonthurtme!' ' what...who...where are they?' 'I don't know. where they are. they were the closest to perfect, but...x20 was...unstable, x21 couldn't control her mutant powers, and x22 was too terrified to be a weapon. they were there the same time as x23 but they escaped. they tried to take her with them. they failed obviously. if by who were they, you meant names and such, well, they were 9 when they got there, 16 when they left. their names are Aziel Sinclair, Valda Sinclair, and Ysrella Ink. they've been gone two years now.' Logan turned to fury. 'you think you can find 'em while I go after the girl?' he shrugged. 'depends.' 'on what?' 'on how powerful they are.' 'aziel can do pretty much anything, he has superspeed as well, valda can can manipulate your senses, and Ysrella will know your worst fear.' 'can you track them?' 'of course they all h- you want me to go with you?' ' yes.' ' but they'll kill me!' ' shoulda thought bout that before you covered their skeletons with metal' growled Logan. 


	2. Chapter 2

a.n I had part of this written, but I had no idea how to finish it, because as I said in an a.n of another story, I didn't mean to post the first chapter of this because it wasn't finished and it was written in the dead of night when I was wondering about the other weapon x's, if any of them survived ( I never actually watched the episode x23 I had to do something and I stopped watching it, never went back to finish watching it. For some reason I just continued watching the series.) and I've always ( SPOILER ALERT FO THIS CHAPTER) thought of magneto as a bit of a man whore...so being me, I proceeded to create what is possibly the most depressing backstory written by yours truly...and here's the explanation on the last names. Ysrella Ink is Aziel and Valda Sinclair's foster sister, Aziel and Valda real last name isn't sinclair, you should know what it is if you read the magneto/man/whore part, but Izzy, my beautiful pixie child, doesn't take shit from anyone, so she kept her last name. By the way, I am determined not to give any of my o.c's red hair. Remind me if I do. Oh! And what's the scientist chicks name? I have no idea and I am going to keep calling her the golden haired doctor until I do. And I cannot, for the life of me write fury. I don't like him enough. Sorry. There is more to this chapter, I will update it later today, which means any time today.

I do not own anything you recognize

Fury and the golden haired doctor found the kids in L.A. Or rather, they found a dirty run down apartment complex where something dawned on Fury. " wait a second. If you could have tracked them, why didn't you just get them back? And if Aziel can do 'pretty much anything' why didn't he just get rid of the chip?" she frowned at him. " HYDRA...didn't think it was worth the effort I suppose. And I would assume he kept the chip because it's his way of saying that he is not afraid of us." ( arrogant bastard isn't he? If you didn't read the a.n, or are just plain stupid...kidding :) this is a prettttyyyy big hint. Oh well you'll know who is once Fury knows all about my characters with the depressing backgrounds). " what are his powers exactly?" asked Fury. The doctor looked nauseated at his inquiry. " he..he can manipulate matter...(this says who he iiiiissssss!) before we evolved his abilities he only had control over magnetism...and not very well at that. I had no idea evolving his abilities would make him so...powerful." " and the superspeed?" "that...that didn't work very well. After already having his powers evolved, we managed to give him something similar to a healing factor, I became arrogant, and I wasn't careful enough. When I tried to give him another power on top of the ones he had I realized that it was too much power too late, and only succeeded in speeding up his …..well his everything _but_ his actualspeed." if Fury had been Wolverine, she would have been dead by now. " the only thing keeping him alive is the healing factor." " the _only _thing?" " if anyone suppressed his abilities, he would probably die in a few days." luckily, Fury wasn't Wolverine. " we didn't want to risk the same thing with his sisters, so they can't use the claws unless they want to bleed all over the place." " so Ysrella's only power is knowing your worst fear?" " yes. But she's also highly trained in combat. And remember, Valda is an illusionist. I don't know about now, but two years ago she couldn't control her telepathy. She _always _knew what my fears were and she used them. Don't underestimate her." by now they had reached door number c38, and Fury raised his hand, poised to knock. On the other side of the door, two eighteen year olds and a sixteen year old were blissfully unaware that there was anyone, let alone the woman who had ruined their lives, outside the door, so when a knock sounded through the apartment, Valda skipped happily and carelessly flung it open...


End file.
